Dangerous plan
by Brinchen86
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are discussing their plan. - DL - part 8 of the history series


**Summary: Danny and Lindsay are discussing their plan. - DL - part 8 of the history series**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

"I'm still not convinced this is a good idea," Lindsay said. She was lying in Danny's bed, still wrapped into his blanket, watching him while he got dressed. "I know, you want to do it for us. But...why can't we simply run away? We could move into another city, make a fresh start. We don't need to stay here."

"I don't think running away is a solution," Danny answered. He tried to hide how nervous he was himself; his plan was indeed dangerous, especially when it wouldn't work. But it was worth the risk, at least in his eyes.

"I don't think he's able to find us everywhere," she contradicted. "I mean...we could go to Montana for example. My mother lives there, she owns a farm. We could live there and no one would do anything to us. We could simply enjoy being together, without being scared Katums or anyone else could hurt us."

For a moment, Danny only watched the woman, lying in his bed. He couldn't deny her idea wasn't bad. Of course they could simply leave the city. In Montana, on a farm so many miles away, Katums surely wouldn't find them. They could just be together, with no one interfering, without any danger and any problems. If he was honest, this was exactly what he wanted himself. But this solution was too easy in his eyes.

"Of course it'd work," he agreed with her. "But...do you really want to give up? Do you really want him to win?"

"Honestly?" Lindsay asked back. "I don't care whether he wins or not. I just want to be together with you. And far away from him. I don't care if he wins or not."

"But I do." Danny wished he could simply do what she wanted them to do- run away, start fresh. But he wasn't willing to let Katums, Casey and Vackner get away that easily. "Do you really want them to continue what they're doing? You know how he is. You know what he did to you. Do you want him to get away with that without being punished at all?"

This time Lindsay didn't instantly reply. She stared back at him in silence for a moment. "I'm not sure. Yes, I know how he is. That's why I want to get away from him."

Danny nodded. "Exactly. And what if we leave? Then he'll just continue. He'll find another woman he can treat the way he treated you. He'll become mightier and mightier. And who knows, maybe one day he'll find us anyway?"

"If he even bothers to look for us. Maybe he'll just forget us."

But Danny shook his head. "I know guys like him. They never forget. He doesn't see you as his fiancee, as someone he's supposed to love. He sees you as something he owns. And I don't think he'll accept it when someone steals what in his eyes belongs him."

Once again Lindsay was silent. She stared back at him, obviously unsure on what to say next. Then she sighed lightly. "I also don't want him to hurt anyone else. The thought that he could get involved with another woman and could beat her up like me...I couldn't bear this thought."

Again Danny nodded. "Exactly. I know you don't want him to hurt anyone else. I know you want him to get punished and to be put into jail so he can't hurt anyone again."

"But I also don't want him to hurt you," Lindsay replied determined. "I want to protect people from him. But...even more I don't want him to hurt you."

Listening to what Lindsay was saying, combined with her blushing lightly, Danny felt a comfortable warmth rising inside him; a feeling he had already discovered a couple of times since the two of them were together. He knew exactly how she felt.

"I know what you mean," he replied then. "But this won't happen. He won't do anything to me."

"How do you want to know that?" Lindsay asked back. "You always tell me how dangerous he is. And now? This undercover job, it's just...crazy."

"Maybe it is," Danny answered. "But it's the only way to get evidence for our theory. And I won't be alone."

Lindsay chuckled sarcastically. "No? Yes, true, you'll go in there with your best friend. Two cops. Great. Do you think Katums has any problems with getting rid of two cops? If so, I wonder why no one managed to catch him yet."

Danny knew that Lindsay's arguments made sense. His plan was getting close to Katums and his men. As close as possible. He and his best friend, Don, would do this undercover job. And yes, they would be alone. It had cost Danny a lot to convince his friend from helping him. Don had told him his plan was insane. What should the two of them do if Katums found out who they really were? And, even more important, what would he do?

But as much as Danny knew how dangerous his plan was, he was convinced it'd work. He didn't know what had convinced him at all. He didn't know why he was so sure his plan would work. He just knew it. It had to work. And it would. He wouldn't give up, wouldn't let Katums and his mob win. They would be sent to prison. All of them. And then they would be able to stay in New York, without being scared.

"It will work," he said once again. Walking over to her, he sat down on the edge of his bed, gently taking one of her hands in his. "You just have to trust in me."

"I trust in you and you know that," she answered. "Just promise to take care of yourself. Please."

He could hear that now she was almost pleading. Danny could understand how Lindsay was feeling. But he'd keep his promise. Katums and his men would get what they deserved.

"I promise," he said.

A few minutes later, he had left the apartment building. Danny was nervous, like Lindsay. But he was determined. His plan would work. He would do everything to make it work. Katums wouldn't win. Not this time.


End file.
